Nach Hogwarts geht das Leben weiter!
by LisaMalfoy
Summary: Harrys Zeit und die seiner Freunde auf Hogwarts, geht zu Ende doch es muss natürlich irgendwie weiter gehen! Also, Lest mal schön und sagt ob ihr das 2. und 3. Kap. haben wollt ;-)


Also natürlich gehören die Figuren J.K.Rolling und das von wegen Jägerin ist halt von Buffy obwohl sie selber nicht vorkommt.  
Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß^^ Das 2. und 3. Kapitel sind schon fertig ihr müsst nur sagen ob ihr es überhaupt lesen wollt! Also Reviewt mir^^  
(Ach ja und es ist meine erstes FF also erwartet nicht zu viel)  
Kapitel 1  
  
Es war Dracos siebtes und letztes Jaher in Hogwarts, in drei Wochen wäre die Schule vorbei. Er lag da und dachte nach, er dachte an jemanden. Sie war, das, was er gesucht hatte, was er sich immer gewünscht hatte. Sie konnte ihm alles geben, was er nie gekriegt hatte. Sie war es die er liebte und die er nie verlieren wollte, er wollte für immer bei ihr sein. Draco nahm ein kleines Päkchen aus seiner Nachttischschublade und betrachtete es von allen Seiten. Vorsichtig legte er es in den Schrank zurück.   
  
Am nächsten Morgen ging Draco in die große Halle zum Frühstück. Schnell setzte er sich auf den letzten freien Platz. "Kannst du nicht mal deine Klappe halten?", am Tisch der Gryffindors stritten sich Ron und Hermine mal wieder. "Wenn du dich so dumm anstellst!", "Leute beruhigt euch!", versuchte Lisa die beiden auseinander zu kriegen. Auch Harry mischte sich jetzt ein: "Gott, kommt mal wieder runter!". Hermine setzte sich wütend auf ihren Platz und warf Ron böse Blicke zu. Auch Lisa konnte sich endlich hinsetzen und essen. Sie hatte sich wie schon so oft mal wieder den Arm gebrochen. Wie immer würde es nur eine Frage einer kurzen Zeit sein bis sie das wieder hinter sich hatte. "Was glotzt dieser dumme Malfoy denn schon wieder hier her?", murmelte Ron, doch trotzdem konnten es alle hören. "Ich geh kurz an die frische Luft", sagte Lisa und ging im zügigen Schritt zur Tür. Sie ging durch die Lädereien und setzte sich am See auf eine Bank. Plötzlich setzte sich jemand neben sie. "Ach du bist es", sagte sie und umarmteDraco. "Was machst du hier?", fragte er. "Es geht mir immer so auf die Nerven, wenn Ron so schlecht über dich redet. Ich würde ihn am liebsten jedesmal anschreien! Aber er würde Verdacht schöpfen und das will ich nicht... Ich geh wieder rein", sie stand auf und ging wieder in die große Halle. "Alles in Ordnung?",fragte Hermine. "Ja alles ok".   
  
Nach dem Frühstück versuchte Lisa die anderen loszuwerden, mit Erfolg, sie ging einen Gang entlang, in das verlassene Mädchenklo, wo Draco schon auf sie wartete. Sie gab ihn einen Begrüßungskuss. "Ich denke. ich sollte es ihnen sagen". "Ich weiß nicht...",zögerte Draco. "Doch! Ich hab keine Lust mehr mich zu verstecken, mir ist es egal was sie denken werden!", "Du hast recht. Wann wirst du es ihnen sagen?",fragte Draco. "Ich weiß nicht...".  
  
Ron und Harry saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum und spielten Zauberschach. "Wo ist denn Hermine?", fragte Lisa. "Sie ist in der Bücherei, was für Zaubertränke machen", "Achso...". Lisa ging in ihren Schlafsaal, holte ihr Buch und setzte sich wieder in deinGemeinschaftsraum. Die ganze Zeit musste sie nachdenken wie sie ihren Freunden sagen sollte, dass sie mit Draco zusammen war. Sie hatte siet 2 Jahre lang belogen und Sie mochten Draco nicht gerade besonders. Irgendwann musste sie es ihnen sagen, wieso nicht jetzt? Genau! Lisa stand hastig auf auf, rannte in den Schlafsaal, Schmiss ihr Buch rein und rannte die Treppe wieder zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu Harry und Ron. "Sollte euer Spiel nicht lebenswichtig sein sollte, müsst ihr mitkommen!", etwas verdutzt standen die beiden auf und gingen ihr ohne Fragen zu stellen nach. Lisa steuerte zielstrebig auf die Bibliothek zu. An einem Tisch in einer Ecke saß Hermine mit ihren Büchern und einem Tuch in der Hand. "Was ist denn mit deinen Büchern passiert?", fragte Ron. "Ach diese Drecksau von Malfoy hat mich angerempelt und da sind meine ganzen Bücher rausgefallen mit Tinte und was dabei rauskommt, wenn man Tinte und Bücher mischt sieht man hier. Ich könnte ich umbringen!", fauchte Hermine. "Oh mein Gott! Das ist doch vollkommen unwichtig!", Lisa wedelte mit der Hand und schon war die Tinte verschwunden. "Du hast uns nicht gesagt das du sowas kannst", "Ganz ehrlich? Hab ich's nicht gewusst", "Strange!".  
"Trotzdem, danke!", sagte Hermine, "Wenn ich Malfoy nochmal in die Finger bekomme dann gibt's aber was zu sehen!". Lisa würde wütend und schrie:"Was wollt ihr eigentlich? Er ist mein Freund!". Nachdem sie sich bewusst war was sie gesagt hatte, ging sie langsam aus der Bibliothek, doch keiner folgte ihr.  
"Was war denn das?", fragte Ron. Hermine guckte ihn böse an, er wusste doch genau was grade passiert war. Hermine erhob sich und ging hinaus. 


End file.
